


We are family

by germanfanfictioner



Series: Harry Potter, the-boy-who-is-fucked [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A Bit of Fluff, Adultery, Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Harry, Cousin Incest, Deepthroating, Face-Fucking, Facials, Gay Sex, Goodbye Sex, Implied Mpreg, Incest, Kissing, Large Cock, M/M, Making Out, Multi, Mustaches, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Coital Gentleness, Rimming, Size Kink, Spit As Lube, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Dudley, Top Vernon, Uncle/Nephew Incest, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 00:15:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5561371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/germanfanfictioner/pseuds/germanfanfictioner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Vernon realizes how horrible he treated his nephew, he would do anything to make up for it. He didn’t expect that making up for his mistakes would mean fucking Harry.<br/>Set between Ootp and HBP</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. We are family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. J.K Rowling does.  
> I'm sorry for any mistakes.

Vernon Dursley watched his nephew. They were eating lunch and at the moment they were only three people on the table: Petunia was gone for the weekend, because she went to a Spa trip with her friends. Vernon noticed that Harry's eyes were lifeless and that he looked depressed. And now that he thought about it, Harry looked like that, since he came back from his school.

  
Dudley looked at his father nervously. Ever since his one night stand with Harry, he tried to make his father see Harry's good sides. The Muggle teenager realized that his opinion about Harry was wrong. But when he told that his dad, Vernon was not happy with him. It took Dudley months to open his father up to the idea of Harry being a good person.

  
After Vernon stared at his nephew long enough, while his concerns got bigger, he broke the awkward silence and said:

  
"Dudley, clear the table please. Harry, you come with me. "

  
The wizard looked surprised, but followed his uncle wordlessly. Once Vernon sat in his favorite armchair in the living room, he told Harry:

  
"You're not well. I can see that you are sad and depressed. What's wrong, boy? "

  
"Why do you want to know? So you can torment me with it? "

  
Vernon shook his head.

  
"I want to know, because I am worried about you. We're a family. "

  
Harry snorted.

  
"A family? Is that why my life with you has been miserable? You never cared about me, so don't pretend you do now. "

  
The black-haired boy stormed into his room. Vernon wanted to follow him, but Dudley advised him:

  
"Wait until the evening, when he had time to cool down."

* * *

Later that day, after Dudley went to sleep over at a friend's house, Vernon went to Harry's room.

  
"What do you want?" Harry asked emotionless.

  
"I came to apologize."

  
Harry looked shocked at his uncle.

  
"You what?"

  
"I came to apologize. How I treated you your whole life has been unfair and terrible. "

  
Harry was frozen. The young male did not expect that. After he was able to form sentences again, he offered his uncle a place to sit:

  
"Would you like to sit down?"

  
Vernon looked gratefully at his nephew and sat down on the bed next to Harry. The large man smiled hesitantly. His usual self-confidence was gone. Nervously, he spoke up:

  
"I understand if you hate me and if you want to stay away from me as far as possible. After all, I basically abused you for 10 years. I see now, that I've been a horrible person though. "

  
"Why? Why did you treat me like dirt? "Harry whispered.

  
"A few days after we took you in, you were sleeping next to Dudley. You were having a nightmare and before I could soothe you, you woke up and your m-magic lashed out. It hit Dudley and slammed him against the wall. "

  
Vernon took a deep breath.

  
"After that, I only saw in you a danger to my son. It is in no way an excuse or a justification for my behavior. "

  
"I-I didn't... I d-didn't know. "

  
"Harry, I would like to start over and I hope you feel the same. We can get to know each other. After all, we are family. "

  
"I-I would like to start over."

  
Harry smiled shyly, his eyes were shining and his cheeks flushed. The wizard managed to look handsome, adorable and beautiful, and so Vernon could not resist. He leaned towards the boy and kissed him. After the boy got over his shock, Harry kissed back. But after a few moments, Harry gasped:

  
"Dudley..."

  
"At a friend's house." Harry's uncle muttered and kissed Harry again.

  
The older man coerced his nephew's mouth open and slipped his tongue inside. Immediately, Vernon gained complete control over Harry's mouth and dominated their kissing. Harry only moved his tongue passively as his uncle claimed his mouth. The Gryffindor was fascinated by the feeling of Vernon's mustache against his tender skin. Sure, Sirius had stubble and Hagrid has a full beard, but they rubbed at his whole face, not just at one region like Vernon's mustache.

  
Both males were sex deprived, so they got hard very quickly. Harry hadn't been fucked for many months, and Vernon couldn't even remember the last time he had sex. A few weeks ago, he got a blowjob from his secretary, but it was not the same. Vernon needed a tight hole to fuck. He would have never thought that he'd find a gorgeous, submissive and young hole to fuck in his own house.

  
Harry was pushed back on his back and Vernon was on top of him quickly. The man held his nephew down with his weight and roughly ripped Harry's clothes off, leaving the boy naked under him. Vernon's eyes raked over the Gryffindor's beautiful and tiny body.

  
"Gorgeous." he whispered.

  
Harry blushed cutely. He arched into his uncle's touch and when Vernon leaned down, he eagerly opened his mouth. Vernon chuckled at the enthusiasm of his nephew and kissed him passionately. He explored Harry's sweet mouth with his tongue and played with the smaller one's tongue.

  
After a few minutes of making out, Vernon leaned back again and got rid of his shirt. He revealed his obese body. Harry expected to be disgusted by the masses of fat on his uncle, but in fact he was quite aroused by his uncle. When Vernon pulled of his pants, Harry was hard completely. His uncle's dick was huge: 10 inches long and very thick. It was surrounded by a lot of thick, brown public hair, which also covered the Muggle's heavy balls. Vernon also had much curly hair under his arms and on the centre of his chest. Feeling fascinated by it, Harry ran a hand through the curls on his lover's chest, who enjoyed it very much.

  
Vernon lay down on top of Harry and pressed the boy into the mattress. They made out again and their hands wandered over each other: Vernon slid his hands over Harry's flat chest, rubbing his nipples and then sliding his hands over Harry's sides to his perfect little bubble butt. Vernon kneaded the firm round flesh.

  
At the same time, Harry still had one hand buried in the chest hair of Vernon. The other hand slid down his uncle's body. Harry was about to wrap the hand around Vernon's magnificent dick, but Vernon grabbed his hand and pushed it away. The Gryffindor whined.

  
"No touching without my permission. Don't even touch yourself without my permission. Understood? "

  
Harry whined and his uncle tightened his grip.

  
"Do you understand?" Vernon repeated.

  
The Gryffindor nodded.

  
"Good. Now what do you want? "

  
"I-I want to touch you. Can I jerk you off, please? "

  
The Muggle grinned.

  
"Since you asked so nicely, you can."

  
Harry beamed at him and took the massive erection into his hand. Then he started to stroke the penis. Vernon moaned. He claimed Harry's mouth again and fucked simultaneously into the boy's fist.

  
After a couple of minutes, Vernon commanded:

  
"Stop."

  
The older man got up from his nephew and flipped him over, so Harry was lying on his stomach. Vernon lay down behind him, so that Vernon's face was in front of Harry's ass.

  
The Muggle grabbed Harry's ass cheeks and kneaded them roughly. Then he spread them to reveal the pink, tight hole. For a while, Vernon just stared at it in awe. He leaned forward and licked at the tiny muscle, which made Harry moan and pushed his ass out. The large man chuckled and grabbed Harry's ass with his big hands to keep him from moving.

  
The Muggle leaned forward again and started to play with his nephew's hole. He swirled his tongue around it and lapped at it. Furiously, Vernon ate his boy out. Slurping, he wiggled his tongue inside Harry's body. When the sweet taste of the Gryffindor's ass hit his tongue, the Muggle moaned loudly. Harry tasted absolutely perfect.

  
Harry gasped and moaned and arched his back. He had his eyes closed, feeling blissfully. The wizard loved when his ass was eaten out. And his uncle was very good at it.

  
After a few minutes, Vernon stopped. Harry whined again. The Muggle chuckled. Then Vernon circled his index finger around the pink hole and slowly pushed it in. He watched in awe as the muscle opened around his finger and swallowed it. He moved the finger in and out, feeling the hot walls of Harry's body. Soon, the Muggle added a second finger. Vernon was amazed how easily Harry took his fingers.

  
Harry groaned when his uncle licked at his stretched hole. He was trying to push back onto Vernon's fingers, but he was held down. Then, as a third finger was plunged into him, Harry arched his back and opened his mouth in a silent scream of pleasure.

  
After another minute of stretching Harry's entrance, Vernon could not wait anymore. He pulled his fingers out and flipped Harry onto his back. The two males looked into each other's eyes and Vernon smirked. Harry looked absolutely gorgeous and wanton: His face was flushed, his eyes were dazed and his lips were slightly parted as he breathed heavily. Vernon could see that his nephew could not wait to be fucked.

  
The large man spit onto Harry's entrance and on his hand to slick his erection up. He lined his dick up with his nephew's hole, but did not slid in yet. He put his arms on either side of the Gryffindor's body as the boy-who-lived wrapped his legs around Vernon's hips.  
Then the large head of his uncle's erection breached Harry's hole. The boy's tiny body was well-stretched, but it still burned slightly as the large cock entered him. Slowly, but steadily Vernon slid his big cock into his nephew. When he bottomed out, Vernon paused for a minute. He leaned down and kissed Harry again. They did not stop kissing as Vernon started to move a few seconds later. He used long, slow thrusts, so Harry could get used to his big dick.

  
A few thrusts later, Harry jerked and moaned, as his uncle hit his sweet spot. The boy panted into his uncle's mouth, as the large man continued to thrust into him.  
Soon, Vernon noticed that Harry was able to take his dick without problems, so he moved faster. His thrusts became faster and harder, until he was pounding into his nephew's tiny body. The Gryffindor's walls were clinging to his cock, hugging it perfectly. It felt divine to be inside of Harry. Especially since he was also dominating the boy's mouth, tasting his sweet mouth.

  
Harry didn't want this to end. It's been too long since he got fucked the last time. Having a hot, throbbing dick inside him was all he ever needed from life. Every time his uncle's dick slammed against his prostate, the Gryffindor moaned into the large man's mouth. He loved how he was stretched by his lover's cock. He loved how Vernon was claiming his mouth with his tongue.

  
Harry's uncle grunted and groaned as his fast thrusts got even faster. His movements became almost brutal, as the large man chased his orgasm. Suddenly, his arms got tired and Vernon fell on top of Harry pressing him into the mattress. The Gryffindor could barely breathe, but he did not care. In fact, he enjoyed the warm weight of his uncle on top of him.

  
As Vernon continued to thrust into him, his fat rubbed against Harry's cock. The added friction made Harry tense and with a muffled cry he came all over his uncle's and his own torsos.

  
This resulted in Harry's walls clenching around Vernon's magnificent dick. Vernon slammed into the boy under him a few times, before he spilled his seed into Harry's greedy hole and moaned into Harry's mouth.

  
Both males were breathing heavily and felt exhausted. Vernon rolled off of Harry, which made his nephew whine. Then he wrapped his arms around the boy and pulled him into his embrace.

 

"What are you doing, uncle Vernon?"

  
"Just a small nap." the older man answered sleepily.

  
He could not wait to be inside his nephew for a second time.


	2. Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the war against Voldemort becomes dark, the Dursleys have to go underground. Harry says goodbye to his uncle and nephew in a very unique way. Set at the beginning of DH

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last bonus chapter (my personal choice)  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does  
> Sorry for any mistakes

“20 years this has been my home. “ Petunia mumbled sadly.

“I’m sorry, Aunt Petunia. I never wanted this to happen. “ Harry replied.

Aunt and nephew were standing in the Dursley’s empty living room. Now that Harry’s 17th birthday was close and the war against Voldemort became increasingly intense, the Dursleys had to go underground so Voldemort wouldn’t hurt them.

“I know. Despite everything, you’ve never shown any hateful or malevolent feelings towards us. Even when we had deserved them. “

With that Petunia turned away from Harry and strode determinedly towards the Order member waiting for her. For safety reasons, every member of the Dursley family would depart separately. After his aunt was gone, Harry went back upstairs to his old room, partly to check if he forgot something important and partly to say goodbye. Harry may not have many good memories with 4 Private Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey, but it still felt weird to say goodbye to this place after so many years.

When someone knocked on the open door, Harry turned around to find his uncle at the open door.

“Have you packed everything? “ the older man asked.

“I think so. Are you ready? “

Vernon nodded.

“I packed everything we might need. “

Harry sighed.

“I’m sorry that you have to leave your home because of me. “

His uncle stepped fully inside the room, closing the door behind him. He shushed his nephew, grabbing Harry’s hips, and kissed him passionately. Harry responded equally enthusiastically for a moment, before breaking away from his uncle.

“We shouldn’t. “ he whispered.

“One last time. “ Vernon replied, peppering Harry’s jaw with kisses.

The older man’s hands wandered over Harry’s back to his firm butt, destroying Harry’s resolve entirely. The black-haired man clung to his uncle, kissing him back feverishly. With one hand, Harry opened the other man’s pants, trying clumsily to get his uncle’s large dick out.

Vernon let Harry wrap his hand around his erection, but stopped kissing him in order to get rid of Harry’s shirt. When his lover’s torso was bare, Vernon ran his fleshy fingers over Harry’s flat belly and chest, pinching his pink nipples and making the smaller man groan out in pleasure. Soon, Harry’s and Vernon’s remaining clothes were thrown onto the floor as well and the muggle sat down on Harry’s bed with his legs spread, looking expectantly from Harry at his dick.

The black-haired wizard ran his eyes over his uncle’s body: From the coarse black and white chest heir, over his enormous belly to his massive cock, surrounded by dark pubic hair. Vernon was a perfect specimen of a strong Alpha male and it turned Harry on, turning his legs into jelly. The young man sunk to his knees, getting onto his place between Vernon’s legs. Holding the erection steady with a hand on its base, Harry eagerly wrapped his lips around his uncle’s lips. He licked at the other man’s cock, lapping up bittersweet pre-cum. In a practiced motion, he relaxed his throat for his uncle’s massive dick and began to deepthroat the other man. His throat fluttered around the length, welcoming it, while Harry’s right hand fondled and massaged his uncle’s heavy and hairy balls.

Vernon looked down and watched happily how his gorgeous lover bobbed his head up and down, sending intense bursts of pleasure through his body. He ran his hands through Harry’s unruly hair, over his shoulders and upper back, silently encouraging his lover to continue. For Vernon, Harry was the best at giving blowjobs he ever had. But at one point even Harry’s magnificent blowjobs were not enough anymore. So, Vernon pulled Harry up and placed him in his lap, where Harry eagerly wrapped his legs around the other man’s hips. The black-haired man tried to rub his erection against Vernon’s, but the large man grabbed Harry’s hips again, holding him in place. Holding his finger in front of Harry’s face, he commanded:

“Suck. “

Harry did so with much vigor, making Vernon’s erection twitch excitedly as Harry’s agile tongue swirled around thick fingers. Once they were coated sufficiently in saliva, Vernon withdrew them from Harry’s hot mouth and lined them up with his lover’s hole. He ran one finger teasingly over the rim, before he sunk it into his young lover, making him mewl out happily. Vernon proceeded to stretch his lover, teasingly brushing his finger against Harry’s sweet spot now and again.

By the time, Vernon had two fingers buried inside his nephew, fucking them in and out of his tight willing body, the door flew open and Dudley asked:

“Hey, Harry when will your wizard friends arr…”

The young muggle broke off, when he realized that his naked father had an equally naked Harry on his lap and his fingers inside him.

“What the hell…” he whispered-

Harry started to blush, trying to scramble away from his uncle, but the older man held him back, saying to Dudley:

“Son, either you join us or leave, but don’t just stand there. “

With that he continued to stretch Harry, who wanted to protest at first, but when his prostate was massaged every protest flew out of the window. Dudley watched shocked how his dad scissored his finger, slipping a third one into Harry. The young man’s original plan was it to leave, but his cousin’s sinful moans lured him in as if Harry were a siren. Dudley undressed quickly and stroked his dick to full hardness, while Harry was prepared.

When he deemed his nephew ready, Vernon positioned Harry on his hands and knees on the bed, facing Dudley. Vernon himself, got settled behind Harry, lining his huge cock up with the wizard’s puffy hole.

“Wait dad. Use this. “ Dudley interjected, handing his father a half-empty bottle of lube.

“You came here to fuck Harry too, didn’t you? “ Vernon asked and when Dudley nodded, he added proudly:

“Good thinking son. “

Vernon coated his member in copious amounts of lubricant, before pressing the bulbous tip of his penis against Harry’s entrance. When it popped in, Harry moaned loudly feeling pleasure and a slight burn underneath that he welcomed. While Vernon buried his whole dick inside his nephew, Dudley kneeled on Harry’s bed too in front of the black-haired bottom and nudged the tip of his dick against Harry’s lips, who understood immediately and opened his mouth, licking at the short yet thick length in front of him.

Once his hips were pressed against Harry’s ass cheeks, Vernon paused for a moment, getting used to the magnificent tight heat of Harry’s body and allowing his nephew to get used to the intrusion, before he started to roll his hips. The older man started slowly, but Harry pushed eagerly back onto the cock, his intent clear. So, Vernon grabbed his nephew’s hips tightly and picked up a harsher pace. Meanwhile, Dudley started to shallowly fuck his cousin’s mouth, since Harry soon lost the coherent thoughts needed to actively blow Dudley.

“Look at me. “ Dudley murmured huskily.

Immediately, Harry turned his emerald green eyes onto his cousin, who got spurred on by this: Harry’s eyes were so gorgeously innocent, yet Harry looked so filthy with his lips around his cousin’s erection.

The sound of flesh slapping against flesh filled the room as Harry was fucked from all ends. Behind him, Vernon hit his prostate with every thrust, making his blood boil, while Dudley tested out his cousin’s (almost non-existent) gag reflex. Their fucking was passionate, every moment blissful (especially for Harry), but it also had a desperate edge to it. The Dursley men knew that this was the last time, Harry would be within their company for a long time. And they all knew that this would be the last time they were able to do this for a very long time. So, they wanted to make every moment count, they wanted to make this unforgettable. And unforgettable it was.

Dudley and Vernon gave it to Harry doggy style for another few minutes, until Vernon pulled out of his nephew and gestured for Dudley to do the same. Then Harry was flipped over onto his back and his two lovers were onto him again. Vernon eagerly slipped back into Harry’s still tight ass, while Dudley took advantage of the fact that Harry’s head was now dangling over the edge of the bed, so that he was now able to push his dick even deeper down Harry’s throat.

Normally, Harry hated it when all attention was on him, but in situation like this, he didn’t feel judged and stalked. Instead, his lovers’ attention made him feel wanted and loved, warmth spreading through his body. The black-haired wizard’s muffled moans and screams prompted Vernon and Dudley to go even faster, until Vernon pounded the guy’s tight ass and Dudley his throat.

For Dudley, the best thing about fucking Harry’s throat was the complete and unconditional submission, he displayed. Harry let Dudley do everything he wanted, trusting that Dudley would not go too far. This trust, this devotion, made Dudley feel powerful and power is an exhilarating rush that amplifies pleasure. Not to mention that weak little flick of Harry’s tongue against his erection. Dudley loved the fact that Harry was so far gone in his pleasure-induced trance that he couldn’t focus on anything else, but the two cocks inside him.

Vernon could not get enough of Harry’s sweet ass. Ever since they had fucked for the first time, Vernon was convinced that his nephew’s ass was the eighth wonder of the world: No matter how often, how long and how hard Harry was fucked, his ass eternally remained deliciously tight, yet it also opened up to a hard dick very easily, ever welcome to a good fuck. And Harry was always so grateful when he was fucked or when someone ate him out, rewarding Vernon with so many lusty sounds (and Harry often returned the favor with an amazing blowjob). Harry’s inner walls clung to Vernon’s dick, almost as if the wizard’s body never wanted to let go of the hard cock.

Harry was the first to cum, two cock at the same time proving to be a pleasurable overstimulation. Especially when Dudley started to run his fingers over Harry’s erection teasingly. When he felt that Harry was close, Dudley pulled his dick out of Harry’s mouth, wanting to hear his screams. And he did scream. His body convulsed, inner walls tightening as Harry came with a half sob, half scream, covering his flat stomach with his own cum, while Vernon continued to hammer into him and Dudley jerked his cock.

But the increase in Harry’s tightness was too much for Vernon too and a minute later, he came with a feral sounding growl, slamming his dick into a Harry a last time and filling him with his thick white semen, unknowingly to him and Harry creating new life in that moment.

Dudley continued to jerk himself off furiously, aided by Harry, who now that he rode out his high licked happily at his cousin’s erection, making him stumble over the edge too. Grunting, Dudley spurted his cum all over Harry’s face, coating his lips, cheeks, and eyelids. A few globs even landed on Harry’s thick hair. After milking the last drop out of his dick, Dudley leaned down and kissed Harry’s full lips tenderly.

The wizard smiled happily, kissing Dudley back. Afterwards, Vernon gave the young man a kiss too. Harry found it amusing how rough the Dursley men were during sex, but how affectionate they became afterwards. Vernon and Dudley helped Harry to get up and together they jumped under the shower, cleaning each other.

They were barely dressed again, when there was a knock on the door, signaling the wizard’s arrival that was supposed to pick up Dudley. Harry gave his cousin a lingering kiss, while Dudley got a last good grope of Harry’s ass, before he departed. Once his cousin had left, the full reality of the moment hit Harry and he quickly went into the living room, where his uncle was, and cuddled into his huge body, waiting for the next Order member to arrive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter of this series. It's been great writing this and I hope you all had as much fun reading it as I had writing it. Also, I'm sorry for the delay, but it is exam time at university and I'm spending most of my time, studying like a mad man. I hope you like it anyway.  
> The implied mpreg in this chapter is between Vernon and Harry, who actually do not have any blood relation. Vernon is only the husband of Harry's aunt.   
> About my future projects: I will start posting chapters for the Remus/ Harry sequel again. Furthermore, I will post more smutty oneshots and short series as far as content for other fandoms (which all of you are welcome to check out)  
> Please leave kudos and comments. You can also send me prompts.


End file.
